New Gen!
by ShunShirou Ayaka
Summary: Love Live x Cardfight! Vanguard! Have you ever wonder how will two different people meeting each other in a fateful encounter? This is a Kai x Maki pairing story! Enjoy the story as you see the two characters from two different worlds going through challenges! :3
1. 「C1」 The Beginning

Hello, everyone. Let me bring you all to the world where Love Live and Cardfight Vanguard exist in one whole story. Hehehe. The story is majorly heading towards Kai Toshiki and Nishikino Maki. Therefore, I apologize if I have taken this too far.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I OWN THE STORYLINE THO.

Enjoy :3

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning<strong>_

"Maki~ Nee~ Are you listening~? Maki-chan!"

"Ehh- Sorry, I wasn't listening!"

"Did something happened?"

"No.. I'm just-"

"Daydreaming?"

She blushed, as red as a tomato, and looked down to her book.

"Anyways, we have training today-"

"Sorry, Nico, I have things to do! See you later!" She stood up from her seat and ran out of the clubroom.

"I wonder what happened..."

XxXxXxXx

Maki sat on the bench in a park, where the children were busy playing card games. 'I wonder what is that...'

"If you're wondering what the cards is, it's called Vanguard." A voice answered her thoughts, making her let out a small squeek. She turned around to give the person a lecture, but stopped as she stared into the cool green eyes of a brunet.

"Nishikino... Maki."

The brunet raise an eyebrow, but answered anyway. "Kai. Toshiki."

XxXxXxXx

It's been a few weeks they have talked with each other in the park. She was surprised to know that Kai had just returned from Europe and come back to Japan to meet his mates- friends. And despite his looks, he is few years older than her.

"Kai-san, is it okay for me to use your deck?" She took hold of Kai's deck, wondering if she should have played the game too.

"It's fine. I constructed it so that it's easy for you to use. Now just like what I taught you yesterday." He readied his cards on the table, waiting for Maki to ready her's.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Stand Up!"

"The"

"Vanguard!"

XxXxXxXx

She lost the fight multiple times, frustrated, but she couldn't stop. She wanted to win. She gets the same feeling like when she's practicing with the muse members.

"Let's stop here for today." Kai announced after the 20th fight of theirs. "The deck doesn't suits you."

"E-Ehh? You mean it's the deck's fault?"

"It's you fault for using the wrong card at the wrong time."

She flushed into red again, puffing her cheeks. "I'm just a beginner!"

Then the impossible thing happened. He smiled. At her.

"Why not coming along with me to the card shop?" His cool green eyes pierce her purple eyes, giving her a chill down her spine. "N-Now?"

"Of course tomorrow. I need rest." Kai stood up from his seat and put his deck and Maki's temporary deck in his pockets. "Meet me at the station. We will go there tomorrow. Nishikino."

"I-I will see what I can do! I can't promise!" She walked the opposite away, but as she turned around she heard "You better come." From Kai.

Frustrated of losing, she went home and mumbled some things about "Vanguard", "Beginner", "Royal Paladin".

XxXxXxXx

"She's late." Kai stared at his watch. Of course he is mad, he doesn't like people breaking promises. But yet he waits for her until lunch time, she appeared with a simple dress and pair of sunglasses. "What are you, celebrity?"

"I'm a girl. Girl likes to dress up nicely."

"Took you hours to get here."

"I was practicing for our next event. And besides-" She walked into the train leaving Kai outside. "You coming in or not?" She giggled, thought that Kai would be unpleasant. Instead, he gave her a wrecked up smile.

"Oh really? You got into the wrong train."

The door closed. Maki is inside. The train.

Alone.

XxXxXxXx

"Stop sulking, Nishikino."

"Not helping, Kai-san."

She was lucky that the next stop was also the stop of the train that she was supposed to be in with Kai. She waited for the next train and almost cried when she found Kai is inside the train.

Kai let out a deep sigh, and handed her a pocket tissue. "Clean your face, Nishikino. Your not making me the guy who made you cry when we reach the shop later."

"I will do that!" She stood up from her seat, earning some stares from the other passengers. Ashamed, she used her bag to cover her face.

"Wipe it off." Kai waved the pocket tissue in front of her. Reluctantly, she used it.

"We're here." Kai offered his arm to Maki. Earning a look from Maki. "You're not going to miss the station, are you?"

Maki can't help it, she can be a little bit lost sometimes, so she just pinch his blue jacket and walked to the shop with him. Letting go, she entered the shop and Kai- disappeared from her sight.

"KAI! YOU'RE BACK!" A male with yellowish hair grabbed his shoulder and tossed himself on Kai, but Kai reflected and the person fall down on the floor. "Still cold as ever."

"Nishikino. Here." Kai called Maki to sit opposite him, while the male whining at Kai, wanting help from him. "Yes, Miwa." He sighed and pulled him up.

"I see you have a girlfriend, Kai! You never told me!"

"I am not his girlfriend!"

"She is not my girlfriend."

Both spoke in unison.

"Pheww, much wow. Anyway, I'm Miwa Taishi." He hold out his hand to Maki, waiting for a handshake.

"Nishikino Maki." she replied the handshake.

"Where's Aichi?" Kai spoke at last, while eyes searching the shop.

"He will be here soon. Why, missed him already?" Miwa teased him, but it doesn't seem to bother him.

"Yes, I miss fighting with him. His growing stronger day by day." A smile spread across his face.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" A cheerful voice coming from the door. Maki turned to look at the person, only to see a cute girl wearing male clothes, just like Rin.

"Aichi."

"Kai-kun."

They both stared at each other for a while and started smiling. Maki was surprise to see him smile so much with her. 'A special person'. She can't help but smile at the sight.

XxXxXxXx

"So you want to help Nishikino-san to build a deck, Kai-kun?" Aichi sat next to Maki, while Miwa sat next to Kai.

"Yes, but I tried to let her use Royal Paladin, Kagero and Narukami, but it doesn't show her full strength."

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I will want to play the game..." Maki cut off their conversation, the need is there. She have a lot of things to concentrate on. Her club, Muse activities, her school, her family.

"It's ok, Nishikino-san, you can keep it with you and play with us anytime." Aichi replied her, giving her a warm friendly smile.

Unable to turn down the offer, she finally said yes.

"How about Nee-san's deck?" Miwa suggested.

"Oracle Think Tank?"

"No, the other one."

"Genesis."

"What do you think, Nishikino-san?"

"Genesis... I'm interested."

* * *

><p>I know it looks weird for a music lover character to actually play Vanguard but... I just can't! I live this pairing a lot 

Please read and rview! Thank you!


	2. 「C2」Wavering Thoughts

So this is the second chapter! Yay! Sorry that it look so long, I had problems with this uploading actually! Haha

Before I forgot, the timeline is different. For Cardfight! Vanguard, the timeline is few months before the movie's timeline. While for Love Live! The timeline is during the Season 1, errr maybe around episode 10 onwards. :3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. I OWN THE STORY LINE ONLY.

So here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 2: Wavering Thoughts<strong>_

"Hmm, it's not working either." Miwa claimed.

Maki had tried all types of clans, including Shadow Paladin. Kai let out a sigh, wondering why she can't use the decks well. 'Something's wrong.'

"It's ok, Nishikino-san, you can try again." Misaki assured her, placing her already shuffled deck on the play mat. "Now, let's try again." She offered her a smile, but only silence.

"It's not fun. I can't win." Maki stood up, banged the Aqua Force Cards on the table. "I need to go home now. I'm sorry everyone."

"I will send you back." Kai stood up but Maki shook her head. "It's fine. I don't want my house maids to think that you're a dangerous person."

"Do I even look like a scary person to you?" Kai raised an eyebrow at her.

She giggled, "Yes. You do. I might not be seeing you for a while, we have events to attend to. So, goodbye everyone." She bowed, and left the shop. As the door closed, a laughter filled the small shop.

"K-Kai is a scary person! HAHAHHAHAHHA! THIS IS HILARIOUS HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Miwa..." Kai glared at him. It's enough to make Miwa quiet down for a while.

"But to think that we can't find a deck that shows her full strength..." Shin took off his shop apron, and walked to the rest of the group. "I gave almost all of the constructed decks we have. It's quite impossible for a person to not be able to find a deck that is suitable for herself..."

"I think she's holding herself from having fun." Aichi looked at Kai, curious of what might have happened to her.

"I have to agree with that."

Kai looked out into the street, thoughts running in his mind. 'Why do I even bother.'

"You're leaving, Kai-kun?" Aichi asked as he saw Kai about to leave the shop.

"Yes, see you soon."

XxXxXxXx

Maki was greeted by her mother, being all flustered and worried that she might have run lost while she went out earlier. Her mind was like a scrambled egg, thoughts floating here and there.

"Everything is weird. Why had I followed him to the shop. Why had I played so many times and only lose. I hate losing!" She tossed her pillow, knowing nothing where its flying to, it hit her photo frame, broken. She walked towards the photo frame, it was her photo with the muse group.

"I should focus on my studies and the muse, not some card games like that!" She slapped her own cheeks, picked up the shards and went to bath, singing to her heart's content.

'But it's fun... And frustrating at the same time...'

/You can always use me.../

"E-Eh...?" Maki quickly wrapped herself with towel, covering herself, in fear that someone had came into her room without permission. She walked out of the bathroom, eyes darted around the room. Empty.

"Maybe it's just my thoug-"

*RING RING RING!

Her phone rang, managed to gave her a mini heart attack. Walking over to her bedside, she quickly answered her phone after clipping the wireless headset to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Maki-chan! Hey, where did you go the whole day, you were in a rush too after training!"

"Oh, it's just you..." she put on her lingeries and night dress.

"What do you mean by it's just me?" She can sense the other is angry at her thoughts.

"I thought its a little child who called me by mistake~"

"Hey! That's mean!"

She let out a laugh. "Nico, stop that you might end up be a little child again~"

"I'm so gonna 'Maki Maki Maa~' you tomorrow!"

"Hey! Not with th-"

"Anyways, we're having a 'Good Luck Party' tomorrow at Honoka's place. Make sure to make yourself free that time! Bye~"

"Hey, wait tomorrow-" Nico had hanged up on her. 'Well, whatever, it's not like I have anything to do tomorrow.'

Maki browsed her phone's photo gallery, and tapped on a photo she took today- Kai sitting on the table opposite her. She took the photo secretly, not wanting Kai to snatch her phone and delete the photo.

"... I wonder why... Is it me or... I'm thinking too much... Besides... Kai-san already had a girlfriend... And she is much more cuter and pre-" She blushed. 'What am I thinking! Oh my god!' Her face is so red, that the blood had reached her ears, making them hot.

"Kai-san is just a friend! Yes, he's just a friend! Or... Uhh... Arghh!" She turned off the lights, and hides under her blanket.

It had turned out she can't sleep that night.

XxXxXxXx

"Are you alright, Maki-chan?" Rin popped her head up in front of Maki's desk, giving her a cute smile.

"I'm ok~" She covered her mouth as she yawn. She had thought too much about Kai and Aichi's relationship, and things had run wild until she thought that she might not have a chance to be with Kai.

"Eek! Why are you slapping your cheeks?!" Hanayo let out a squeek and quickly hold both of Maki's wrist, in fear she might hurt herself.

"No, it's nothing, I'm just too sleepy, so I slapped my cheeks to make myself awake." She gave a weird excuse.

"But usually you would excuse yourself to the washroom, nyaa~"

'Oh great.' Maki rolled her eyes. "Then, let's go home. Ahh, Honoka's party is tonight, right?"

"Yes. You're coming right, Maki-chan?" Hanayo asked with a shy smile on her face.

"Of course, I would like to release my stress before our rehearsal tomorrow."

XxXxXxXx

As she walked towards the school gates, there's a group of girls hurling around there.

"Kyaa, his so handsome!"

"Who is he waiting for?"

She thought that it's just some male student from other school but as she wanted to leave.

"Nishikino Maki-san."

'E-Ehh?' She turned around to see the male stu- no, he doesn't even look like a student at all. "Yes?"

"I would like to have a word or two with you, if you are fine with it." The male smiled at her.

"Well, perhaps I could kill some time listening to it. Who are you?"

"Ibuki Kouji. You can call me Ibuki."

* * *

><p>So this is the second chapter people! I hope you enjoy it!<p>

And for your information I will be uploading new chapters once per three days.

Bear with it ok? Thank you very much and please dont forget to review!


	3. 「C3」Wish Upon The Star

I'm back minna! So this is Chapter 3! Thank you everyone that have been supporting me! I would like to enjoy this more today! Hahaha!

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters. I only own the storyline.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Wish Upon The Star<strong>_

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, Ibuki-san?"

Ibuki had brought her to a cafe, and had offered to pay for the drinks since he is the one who's bringing her over. Ibuki had long grey-ish hair. His eyes are cold, Maki can't bring herself to look into his eyes.

"You see, this is the thing that had lead me to meet you." He placed a deck in front of her.

"Vanguard?" She picked it up, and looked through the cards, it's different than what she used at the shop, another unknown clan. "Link... Joker? Does a clan like this exist?" She looked up from the cards, waiting for answers.

"It looks like you are interested in Vanguard." He let out a chuckle, a wicked one that is.

Annoyed, she place the deck on the table elegantly, having pride in her as he talk to him. Waiting the right time to pounce at her enemy. "So what is it that you want?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you are linked to one of my friend. I have been looking for him too."

"And that person is?"

"I'm not gonna tell the princess all of the information, should I?" Ibuki stared into her eyes, giving her chills.

'This person is scary...' "Is that all you want to talk about? If so, I'm leaving." She took her bag, about to leave but Ibuki is faster, he pulled her wrist, making her sit back down.

"Oh please, have a seat. I'm almost done, too."

'His scary!' Maki pulled her wrist away from him.

"I'm sorry for being harsh, I'm not that good at dealing with children. And here," He took the deck and placed it in her hands. "You can have this deck. This clan have amazing powers. It can grant you your wish too."

"My... Wish?"

"Yes. Your wish. But remember, only once. And everything is within your grasp." Ibuki smiled, assuring her to have it.

/You can use me.../

'E-Eh? Again that voice-'

"I see that you can hear the voice of the cards. Then it is really you that it's seeking powers from."

"I-I- I have to go!" Maki gave a quick bow and left the cafe, scared that the person might harm her.

"Soon. Soon, everything will be destroyed."

XxXxXxXx

"What is wrong with him?! He is so scary!" She banged her door and jumped into bed, shivering. As she dig her bag for her phone, she realized she had brought the deck along with her. "And what am I gonna do with you?" She was about to throw it into the rubbish bin, but decided not to.

"No matter what, it's still someone's belonging, I can't do this." She placed the deck in one of her drawer, along with her sketchbooks.

'Maybe I should call Kai-san about this...' She got herself dressed up, and left the room without further thinking. Taking her shaking legs to the male she just made friends with.

As she reached the park, she saw Kai laying down on the bench, dozing off. "Kai-san...?"

"Yes?" He opened his green eyes, staring straight into her purple eyes. Maki wanted to hide herself, her face's got hotter. "Ahh, am I bothering you?"

"No," he sat up and pat on the bench next to him. "Sit down, there's something I need to tell you." Maki, sat down, took a few deep breathes and finally spoke, "What is it?"

"Here." He handed her a Vanguard deck. "Try it out."

She took the deck and looked through the cards. "But I already used this before... And you said it doesn't suit me?"

"Yes, but this is a different build. This deck is called Nouvelle Vague."

"Nouvelle... Vague..." Maki looked at the cards in her hands, she felt different with it.

"Let's try dueling now. Get ready."

"O-oh, sure."

She shuffled the deck, wondering what can it do for her. 'I will know the outcome if I can defeat him.'

"Ready?"

"Stand up"

"The"

"Vanguard!"

XxXxXxXx

"I won. I won!" Maki said cheerfully. She finally defeated Kai. She was in a tight spot earlier, but due to the advantage of having 5 damages, she had activated the skill and defeated him.

"Yes, you did." Kai smiled, raised his hand and patted her on the head. Maki blushed again, somehow she didn't mind being patted by him. When Kai stopped patting her, she can't help but yearning for more of it.

"So you can use Kagero, but with a different build."

"Do you mean there's a lot of other types of build?"

"Yes, Kagero had various types of it, and Nouvelle Vague is one of it."

"Oh does that me-" Her phone rang, "If you could excus-" Kai nodded at her, allowing her to talk on the phone and kept the deck in his pocket.

"Hello, Kotori-san?"

"Ahh, Maki-chan, I'm in front of your house to pick you up now, let's walk together to Honoka's house~"

"Ahh! Wait for me, I will go there soon!" She hanged up and turned to greet Kai farewell, "Thank you very much for letting me have fun today, although it's just a short time!"

"... Come with me." Kai stood up and walked towards the apartment. Maki thought that she heard it wrong, but Kai turned around and looked, waiting for her to follow him. She puffed her cheeks, her brain told her to quickly run back to her house, while her heart tells her to go with him.

As she decided to follow her heart, Kai led her down to the underground parking. Kai approached a black red Yamaha motorbike, sat on it and turned it on.

"Here," Kai threw a spare helmet to Maki, somewhat amused when he saw her trying to catch the helmet. "If it were to drop to the floor just now I will need you to replace it with a new one.

"As if I will drop it!" She stuck out her tongue, but realised that she's acting like a child. Shy of her action, she covered her mouth, blushed away. "Don't you dare laughing at me!"

"Do I look like I'm laughing? Now use it and get here."

"..." Maki gave an innocent look.

"What?"

"How do I use this?"

Kai let out a sigh, and instructed her to come closer to him. Unstrapping the safety clip, he put it on her head and strapped it back. "Now sit at the back. Make sure you hold on me."

"Ok... Wait- What?!" She blushed, the imagination of her hugging Kai from the back running in her mind.

"Quick, before you are late." Kai pulled her wrist gently and Maki just obeyed him, grasping on his jacket a bit. Kai stepped on the oil stand, and the motorbike moved at a fast speed. This had led Maki jerked to the front, shocked, and scared that she might fall from the motorbike, she had no choice but to hug him.

Kai used a lot of city shortcuts to get to her house, he never been to her house, but somehow his guts told him to go to one of the beautiful mansion-like house in the middle of the city, he smirked at the thought that his betting everything on his guts.

"We're here." He stopped the bike, and put down the motorbike's stand. Maki is still hugging him like she's begging for her dear life. "Nishikino. Oyy."

"E-Eh? Sorry!" She let him go, little did she know that she had made herself jerked to the back, falling from the motorbike. "Ahh!" She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came.

Opening her eyes, it's Kai's green eyes, staring into her's. He caught her just in time. As Kai pulled her back and let her stand properly, she felt dizzy, her heart had started to beat like a galloping horse. "T-Thank you..."

"Ermm." Kai stared into the house from outside the gate, his guts had told him the correct destination. "I know you are hiding, you can come out now."

"E-Ehh?" Maki looked around, then she saw a figure coming out from the shadows. "Kotori-san?"

"Eheh... I'm sorry. I heard motorbike sounds so I hide myself." Kotori walked over and looked at Maki. "Uhmm, thank you for sending Maki-chan back." She bowed at Kai and gave him a smile. Kai simply replied her an "Uhmm" and nodded. After taking off the helmet that he lend to Maki, he took off without saying anything.

"Is that your boyfriend, Maki-chan?" Kotori finally spoke while they are walking towards Honoka's house.

"Ehhhhh?! No, Kai-san is just a friend!" She flustered, panicking, she didn't expect her senior would ask her such thing.

"Ehh, but you are calling him with his first name..."

"Kai is his family name, his first name is Toshiki..."

"Ooh... So... Boyfriend?"

"No! He's not! Kotori-san, please don't tell the others about this, pleaseeeee!"

"Alright, I promise. Ahh, we're here!" Kotori knocked on the door, and walked in after Honoka had greeted them both and invited them to come in.

"All right, everybody is here! Let's start our party!"

"Muse, ganbatte! Kanpai!" Honoka announced out loud, raising her juice cup up, followed by the others, exclaiming together in one voice, "Kanpai!"

They had food together, of course, Honoka house's manjuu is one of the side dishes too. While having their food, Eli clapped her hands, wanting them to pay attention at her. "So, tonight I want everyone to make a wish, because I brought this with me!" She placed a medium sized box on the now cleared round table, and opened it.

"Ooohhhh!" The girls had their mouth round for a while. It is a cake with 9 candles on it. Each candle had different colours, and each one of it represents the Muse's member.

"The rule is to light every candle, and state out your wish, after everyone had made a wish, we will blow it together!" Nozomi placed a hand on Umi's shoulder, asking her to close the lights and light the candles.

"So make a wish now! We will start with Nico!"

"Eehh! I wished that everyone will be together, forever! Next is Nozomi!"

"Hait~ My wish is to washi washi everyone and let's have fun together! Eli-chan!"

"I wish that we will advance to the front lines, and win more competitions. Rin-chan!"

"I want everyone to take care of their health and never forget the things we have been through together nyaa~! Kayo-chin!"

"Etto... I wish we will spend more time together... And of course I want to be an idol! Umi-san."

"I would want to spend the rest of my life with you all, growing up together, performing together, always. Maki-chan."

"I wish to be Muse's composer and I will train harder and learn more to make new songs for us to sing! Kotori-san!"

"I..." Somehow Kotori looked sad, but she took a deep breathe, calming down from the things she had felt wrong about, "I wanna stay here.. I mean I want to be with you guys. Forever and ever!"

Everyone had turned to look at Honoka, she smiled the brightest of them all. " I wish everyone's wishes comes true and I want to be with you guys forever too!"

"All right, now 1, 2, 3!" They blew the candle lights off.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! I'm glad that you had come this far to read my story. Thank you very much!<p>

Reviews are pretty much appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
